Lion-O
Lion-O is the protagonist of ThunderCats. He appears in the 26th episode of Death Battle, He-Man VS Lion-O, where he went against He-Man from the Masters of the Universe cartoon. He was voiced by Xander Mobus. History A young Lion-O barely escaped destruction of his home planet Thundera with the five Thundarian Nobles. However, a malfunction in his cryo tube caused his body to age ten years older, but keeping his mind as a 13 year old. As the leader of the Thundercats he fights against the evil forces of Mumm-ra. Death Battle info Background *Age: 13 years, physically 23 *Height: 1.9 m / 6'4" *Weight: 102.5 kg / 225 Ibs *Species: Thunderian *Lord of the ThunderCats *Trained by ThunderCat nobles *Has command over all cats Sword of Omens *Cuts through most material *Extends immeasurably *Can be summoned from a distance *Flight *Casts force fields *Sword Beams **Lightning, fire, or varied temperatures **Laser + "guiding" beam **Scattered explosive beams **Many, many more The Eye of Thundera *A seperate, living entity *Limitless magical power *Grants super strength *Alerts of relevent danger *Source of ThunderCat life *Sight-Beyond-Sight **Surveys events across space & time **Visual & audible **Cosmic & magnetic fields can interfere Claw Shield *Extremely durable shield *4 grappling hooks *Claw-shot *Smokescreen *Highly reflective surface *Claws can pierce stone *Small, portable size *Sheathes the Sword of Omens Weaknesses *Thundrainium *Very reliant on Eye *Minimal education *Somewhat immature & hot-blooded *The Eye is the source of his life Feats *Lifted & threw an Ancient Spirit of Evil *Beat Panthro in strength *Beat Cheetara in a 5 mile sprint *Pulled an escaping starship down *Survived the planet's core *Survived the vacuum of space *Held together a broken planet Death Battle Quotes *''Stop right there!'' (to He-Man) *''You would mount that poor pussy like some kind of mule? You muscular fiend! Noble tiger, turn on your master!'' (to He-Man and Battle Cat) *''I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats... and you will pay for your animal cruelty.'' (to He-Man after he punches Battle Cat into the sky) *''I've got plenty of tricks left.'' (to He-Man after being disarmed) *''Want to keep going? Looks like you're a bit tied up at the moment.'' (to He-Man after trapping him) *''I... think... I've... got a... hair ball.'' (while trapped in a tornado) *''Wait a minute... that's... impossible...'' (seeing He-Man lift up an entire mountain) *''Time for the climactic finale!'' (after stabbing He-Man with the Sword of Omens) *''That's not possible!'' (after He-Man shatters the Sword of Omens) Gallery Lion-O 2011.jpg|Lion-O as he appears in the 2011 Thundercats series Lion-O Sprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Lion-O, along with Robocop, Wolverine and Agumon, were voiced by Xander Mobus. *Like his opponent He-Man, Lion-O has also once fought Superman. *Lion-O is one of the few characters whose weaknesses are mentioned before their feats, the others being Luigi and Tails. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Toy Combatants Category:Cats